Various vehicles, such as automobiles, have rear-view or back-up cameras positioned on rear portions. A typical rear-view or back-up camera (hereafter referred to as a “rear-view camera”) assists a driver when a vehicle is in reverse. For example, the rear-view camera is typically in communication with a monitor within the cabin of the vehicle. As the vehicle reverses, the driver may refer to the monitor within the vehicle. The monitor displays real-time images from the rear-view camera. In this manner, the driver may be alerted to various hazards that he/she would not otherwise see.
A typical rear-view camera is secured to a plate, cover, bracket, or the like, of a vehicle through fasteners, such as screws, and a mounting bracket. The mounting bracket is, in turn, secured to the rear of the vehicle, such as a tailgate of a truck, through fasteners.
A typical vehicle camera-securing assembly includes a plastic bracket or housing that is aligned and positioned within an emblem plate, shield, badge, cover, or the like. The rear-view camera is mounted in the housing and secured therein through a fastener, such as a screw, and a retaining bracket. The housing is then secured within the emblem plate with separate and distinct fasteners.
In general, a typical camera-securing assembly includes numerous separate and distinct components that are used to complete the assembly. As such, the process of manufacturing may prove time-consuming and labor-intensive.